<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Is Still The Answer, Take My Hand by EmAndFandems</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699041">Love Is Still The Answer, Take My Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems'>EmAndFandems</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Firsts, Fluff, Holding Hands, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning in the park, a suggestion, and an acceptance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SOSH - Guess the Author #11 "Firsts"</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Is Still The Answer, Take My Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For GTA 11, "firsts." Title from Queen's "The Prophet's Song." Posted date edited to after reveals!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley couldn’t believe what he was hearing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Aziraphale interrupted. “Yes, Crowley. Very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—” Crowley sputtered. “But you’re… You, you haven’t…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pursed his lips. “I don’t see what you’re so surprised by,” he huffed. “It’s perfectly normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not for us!</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Crowley, feeling mildly panicked. His face flamed. “For humans, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you never—?” Aziraphale broke off, looking concerned, and Crowley wanted to dig a hole to slither into for a decade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course I have!” he said, indignant. “For pity’s sake, angel. I’m thousands of years old, things happen. It’s just— Well. We’re in public.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked around: the park was nearly empty. Early morning pedestrians wandered past occasionally, but mostly it was quiet. Fog drifted from the lake. Birds chirped sleepily in the trees. Even the ducks were just waking up to head for a swim. The sun poked a lazy ray through the cloud cover, setting Aziraphale’s curls to glowing, and Crowley’s chest ached. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody would see,” said Aziraphale. “If that’s what’s got you worried. If you’d like we could even… Well. Make sure of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miraculously, you mean?” Crowley raised an eyebrow. “You’d spend a miracle on this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled gently. “I’d spend every drop of my power on you if I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley blushed harder and pretended he wasn’t blushing at all. He fidgeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley.” Aziraphale stepped closer and, carefully, set a hand on Crowley’s shoulder. “Do you not want this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Crowley had fully intended to insist that he did, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> he did, but the words wouldn’t come. He stared at the ground and tried again. “I…” Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale hesitated, then tapped beneath Crowley’s chin. “Look at me, dearest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley tipped his head up to meet Aziraphale’s eyes. He’d left the sunglasses at home, folded on his bedside table, and he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>regret</span>
  </em>
  <span> this decision but he was certainly feeling every bit of this eye contact. His breathing faltered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” said Aziraphale, “don’t you, that I’m perfectly willing to go without this if it’s not something you’re interested in? Or we can try it another time, another day, or something different, if this is too much, if…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley wet his lips. “I want it,” he said finally, quietly, his voice a little strained but working now. “I want you. Any way you’ll have me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale beamed. “I’m glad we’ve established we’re on the same page,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just,” Crowley continued, “a lot. To get used to, I mean. After everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Aziraphale said softly, his smile slipping a bit before he fixed it back in place with his next words. “But we’ll do it together, won’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> breathed Crowley. “Alright. Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley inhaled and stretched out his hand. Aziraphale took it, and oh, warm fingers solid against his, holding him firmly: yes, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> want this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. A walk in the park with a hand in his: It was going to be a lovely day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Say hi on <a href="https://lazarusemma.tumblr.com/post/640803245135216640/love-is-still-the-answer-take-my-hand">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>